1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weather seals, and more particularly to weather seals for sealing a door or swing-opening window within its frame, such that wind and rain is substantially prevented form entering between the door or swing-opening window and its frame.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of weather seals, some of which are designed to seal a door within its frame. Weather stripping is one of the least expensive of the weather seals, it typically consists of a length of foam which has an adhesive backing. Weather stripping is commonly used in door frames. Disadvantages to weather stripping are that it does not have a multi-year life span, and that the worn portions must be removed from the door frame before new weather stripping can be put on; which can sometimes involve having to scrape the adhesive backing off the door frame. The foam insulating portion of the weather stripping previously described is commonly made of a low density foam which is often narrow and relatively thin. A disadvantage to using low density foam which is narrow and thin is that slight bowing in the door or frame, or slight mis-alignments, can result in weather leaks between the door and weather stripping.
Two part weather seals have also been invented, which are made up of a support or carrying member and a sealing member. A typical previously known two part weather seal requires the sealing member to be inserted into the carrying member from either the top or bottom end of the carrying member. The disadvantage to having the end insert the sealing member is that when the sealing member wears out, and must be replaced, the carrying member must be removed from the door frame in order for a new sealing member to be end inserted into the carrying member. Many of the previously invented two part weather seals also have some or all of the disadvantages that they are: expensive to make, or not adjustable on the door frame (hence cannot accommodate warped or bent frames or doors) or their carrying member and/or sealing member are very thick and unattractive.